bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LawlietLuv...
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LawlietLuv... page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 22:30, 5 July 2012 Chat Ban This is the thing about Wikis, something like "my brother did that" cant be proven and it's part of the Terms of Use that you keep your account safe from others that would abuse it!! Because you have shown good faith up until now I would be willing to unban, however, if there is spam again the block would end up being longer than the week I have currently given you and there would be no unbanning, the time would have to be served, are you willing to accept that?? You must keep your account safe from that sort of things as we have no proof that is what happened ok?? :I got your message and read what you wrote on Renji's wall, I need you to confirm that you understand that should it happen again it will be longer than a week, maybe even a lot longer ok?? ::I have unbanned you, please keep your account safe in future, sign out if your brother comes in to try and troll!! If it happens again it could end up a permanent ban due to the horrible stuff he wrote using the other account!! Hmm Check again, Bordski....And don't forget to sign your name!!Humans and their silly chatter... (talk) 23:14, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Look! You need to sign your signature after leaving a message for someone. Like this ~ ~ ~ ~ but with out spacing... Okay? So go back to my page and edit the messages that you sent me and LEAVE YOUR SIGNATURE!!!Humans and their silly chatter... (talk) 22:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Humans and their silly chatter... (talk) 22:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Never Mind That was when you were still banned from chat. You told me you were and so I said "Check again" Humans and their silly chatter... (talk) 22:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Episode 206 Hey Lawly, I see you have written something for the summary!! It's great to see you trying, especially when I wasn't around much to give you guidance, like Renji who I had been talking to all day about the whole Editing and Chatting to go hand in hand!! Right ok, firstly, I would like you to read the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style!! this article is very important as it addresses the type of language and tense to be used in articles!! Having read your current summary I'm going to give you some helpful tips on improvement!! #Firstly, I'd like you to alter the current tense you are using in the summary!! as the Manual of Style stresses, summaries and plots must be done in present tense!! so where you said "Sōsuke and his fellow lieutenants were not aware of captain Hikifune being promoted", I would change this to "Along with the other Lieutenants present, Aizen is surprised to learn of Hikifune's promotion, showing that until now, he has been unaware that captains can be promoted." See how it is in present tense now?? #Secondly, we must use In Universe wording as stated in the Manual of Style!! That is, things like "In this episode" or "In this chapter" or "It is revealed" are not to be present in Plot Summaries or Episode Summaries!! We already know that it's Episode 206 you are writing about, the Infobox gives us those details so leaves us free just to write about the events in the style of a narrator telling us a story, as you can see from this Episode I have done, I tell the story of the episode and the events!! #Thirdly, I'd like you to expand it more, don't be afraid to talk about everything that happens in the episode is terms of a story, not so much like the episode!! Like to start say "It is a lovely morning at the Fifth Division where Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen knocks on the door of his captain's office to ensure that he is awake a ready to attend the introduction ceremony of the new captain of the Twelfth Division. Captain Shinji Hirako permits him to enter and informs him of a new fascination he has discovered in Jazz music." See how I have started to tell the story in present tense and not referring to how it's an episode based in the past!! Look at Renji's too, hers is long and informative as well!! Don't be afraid to ask for guidance!! These are the points I want you to work on for now, we will get to the finer points after, I don't want to put too much information on your plate at once!! You are new to this so just try to study how other Episodes are done so you can learn how to do them as well!! Thank you for trying and I want you to continue to try, it can be very fulfilling when you complete the task in the end!! DUDE! Dude! Get on your flipping e-mail!!! User Page Warning